Angel in Disguise
by Taichi548
Summary: Daisuke is the social outcast of Azumano high. He has no friends and no life outside of shcool. Until one day he finally finds friendship with a new student. With the arrival of this new student come, new friends, new loves, new tears and so much more. Dx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: I

Taichi: Thank you so much for deciding to read my new story. Let me first say that first and foremost this is a yaoi fanfic with a Dark x Daisuke centered pairing, but I think that you will appreciate that I didn't jump right into the romance part of the story. This story will delve into all aspects of literature, what I mean is it will be romance, comedy, angst, hurt, comfort; I think that pretty much covers all of it, and there will be yummy goodness in later chapters. Enjoy! P.s. I should also explain Daisuke and Taiki are both 17, Dark and Takeshi are 18 and seniors in high school. (Daisuke and Taiki are juniors)

**Chapter: I **

**Meetings and Beginnings **

The Sun peeked in the bedroom window to fall on crimson locks sticking out from the bed sheets; a call could be heard in the distance. "Daisuke, honey, get up you're going to be late!" His mother Emiko called from downstairs.

The red head sat up and rubbed his eyes, still groggy from sleep; then the gravity of his 'late' situation sank in. "Crap!" he hurriedly scurried out of bed, desperately trying to put on his school uniform. Not that he really looked forward to going to school, Daisuke Niwa was the social outcast at Azumano High school, it wasn't that he was weird or anything, as a matter of fact he was a really nice guy; to everyone, even the people that were mean to him.

Truth be told, the reason he was so disliked was because at one point in time he had a crush on Risa Harada, everyone in school had known about it, she played with his emotions leading him on and publicly humiliating him, Daisuke made the "mistake" of insulting her, which was pretty out of character for him, but she had really hurt him, so she made his life a living hell, it was then that Daisuke realized how fickle she was. She spread all kinds of rumors about him, including one that he was gay. So school wasn't exactly his favorite place in the whole world. But, he still had to go.

He ran out the door without any breakfast, grabbing his glasses on the way, and made his way to school. It didn't take him too long to get there, and once he arrived he went directly to his first class. Daisuke tried his best to stay invisible, and he had gotten pretty good at it, but unfortunately every now and then he still go noticed.

"Good morning Daisuke," like today, meet Takeshi Saehara and Dark Mousy Risa's best friends and his most frequent tormentors. Dark Mousy was captain of the school soccer team, The Azumano Angels, he played center forward and Takeshi was co captain, he was the goalie. The way they had greeted Daisuke was done in a more sarcastic/taunting way. Daisuke didn't respond. "Aw c'mon Daisuke aren't you going to say hello."

"Maybe he's deaf Takeshi." Dark suggested. Daisuke rolled his eyes and set his arms on his desk and rested his head on his arms hoping that they would leave. "What's the matter? Long night whoring yourself off downtown?"

'Great, now I'm a prostitute,' the red head thought dismally. 'Why won't they just go away?'

"How much did you make Daisuke? You must be sore," Takeshi added, emphasizing the word 'sore'. They were just about to move in and get physical with their harassment, but the teacher came in.

"Settle down children," Daisuke liked their teacher, he was sarcastic, a really cool guy who was really knowledgeable about his subject. "I know how excited you all are about learning," most of the students laughed. Daisuke really did like learning though, so he didn't laugh. Really, when the teacher was talking, that was his only escape from the world around him. "But, we have other things to attend to first; we have a new student joining us today. You can come in now."

The door opened and in came the new student, clad in the traditional Azumano uniform. He was very small, a little shorter than Daisuke by about an inch, with the same build. He had short blonde hair, very blonde, it was the kind of blonde that was almost white but still had a golden sheen to it. He had surprisingly tan skin that contrasted his light hair and piercing crystal blue eyes as apposed to Satoshi's pale blue ones. He smiled brightly exuding confidence into the whole room, "Hello, my name is Taiki Yuuta," he had a smooth voice, a kind of voice you like to hear. Daisuke could hear little whispers around the whole room. The girls were oohing and ahhing 'he's so cute,' Daisuke thought he even heard a couple of guys say it, it wouldn't have been that surprising, he was very attractive. "He's so little," Daisuke overheard some guys talking. "Yeah, I'd like to make him arch his little back."

'Geez, what pigs,' the red head thought to himself.

"Why don't you have a seat next to…" The teacher looked around the room. "Mr. Niwa." Daisuke's head jerked up. He sat in the back and people generally avoided him. Taiki made his way to the back and sat down in a seat next to Daisuke.

"Hi, I'm Taiki, what's your name?" Daisuke looked at him for a moment. Normally he would have just ignored the new student, but something about him made Daisuke feel comfortable.

"I'm D-Daisuke Niwa," The crimson haired boy replied, he even smiled a little.

"Mr. Yuuta, I hope that you aren't trying to make a bad first impression by talking on your first day." The teacher suggested politely, though it had an undertone of 'shut the hell up.'

"Sorry sensei." He smiled and laughed it off, the teacher just nodded and continued with his lecture.

Lunch came fairly quickly, Daisuke made his way to his usual dining area on the roof where he could be alone, and generally undisturbed. It was summer and the sky was a gorgeous blue, He could hear a symphony of leaves being blown by the wind. He took out his lunch, his mother still packed it for him; he smiled just thinking of how she took care of him all the time. She was his whole world.

"Excuse me?"

Daisuke quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. "Oh Yuuta-san."

The other boy nodded. "Hey listen, would you mind if I ate with you, so far you're the only person I know… I understand if you want to eat alone." When Daisuke didn't answer the other turned to leave, "Right, Sorry."

"No, it's fine if you'd like to join me." Daisuke wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation, no one ever wanted to sit with him; he was so used to being alone. The blonde took no time taking a seat next to Daisuke. "Why do you talk to me?" The red head hated to be so blunt, but he was really puzzled by how nice this guy was being. Taiki gave Daisuke a puzzled look while popping a lollipop in his mouth. "Surely you've heard horrible things about me. Everyone talks about it, pretty much all the time."

Taiki smiled, Daisuke noted that he liked his smile it was sincere, not to mention he had perfect teeth. "Yeah I heard them," Daisuke's eyes fell to the floor. "But I didn't buy them," Crimson eyes met with cerulean. "The first thing the people at this school tried to do…was talk to me about how awful you were, so I decided that you must be really popular." He winked at Daisuke. "The whole 'talking people down' thing isn't really my scene," he laughed a sweet and bright laugh "I thrive on optimism." He twirled the lollipop in his mouth.

This guy had a whole lot of confidence for someone who was so small; Daisuke could tell he'd been through a lot to give him this understanding persona. "Thanks a lot… Yuuta-san."

The blonde made a hurt face and shook his hand at Daisuke disapprovingly. "Please, Daisuke, call me Taiki." Daisuke nodded.

'I've never felt this comfortable around a stranger before, I think I may have finally made a friend.' Daisuke smiled at the thought.

"So… what kinds of things do you do in this town? After all it is Friday… do you want to go do something, maybe you could show me around." Daisuke thought for a moment, then nodded. "Cool, so meet me at the gate after school?"

"Sure," Daisuke smiled brightly, a real smile for the first time in a long time.

Daisuke's POV

So I've never really had a close friend before. And, now all of a sudden I'm hanging out with this new guy I met this afternoon… Cool! Mom will probably be excited, actually she will probably freak out completely. Taiki and I finished our lunches just talking about some of the things we liked. I found out that he loved soccer, he has a little more muscle definition than I do, apparently he is pretty good, he played center forward at his old school, that is the position Dark plays. I couldn't help but make a grunt as I thought of Dark. What a joke; he's the most egocentric jerk I have ever met in my entire life, and I don't think I will ever be able to comprehend why girls think he is so cool, he has the worst personality ever. Anyway, I told Taiki that I liked art and I painted, he was surprisingly interested and begged me to show him some of my work; I have never shown anyone anything I have ever painted, except mom of course. I can't help but think that Taiki and I are complete opposites, he is outgoing and athletic where as I am reclusive and… Well the closest thing I ever get to athletic is running from people. Somehow though I think it is our opposite qualities that have made us such fast friends.

3rd person

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Daisuke made his way to his locker and grabbed the books he would need for his homework. He then made his way to the gate where Taiki was already waiting. The blonde spotted him and smiled giving a slight wave. 'I probably shouldn't wave back, if people know that he is hanging out with me then they will start to hate him too.' Daisuke just simply strode over to his new friend, who had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Why didn't you wave?" They began walking and Taiki was staring at Daisuke intently with a furrowed brow.

"Umm I just don't want people to think they have to hate you because you hang out with me." Taiki pouted. "What?" Daisuke asked.

"That's dumb, I don't care if the whole world knows we're friends." He folded his arms and gave Daisuke a look that said 'don't argue!'

"Okay I get it," The red head couldn't help but to smile, and Taiki returned it. BAM!!

The blonde fell on his butt, and hard!

"Ouch!!" Taiki was rubbing his backside and was biting his lip. The person he had run into grabbed his other hand and helped him to his feet, "What's the idea you big doofu-" Taiki's blue eyes locked with amber ones that made his breath hitch in his throat. A light blush spread over his sun- kissed cheeks. "Uhh I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright," He laughed nervously. They both looked down to realize that they were still holding hands; they both jerked them away. The brunette who had helped him up began to walk away. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Y-yeah," Taiki melted as he watched the other walk away.

"What was that?" Daisuke had a look of 'I already know' on his face but he wanted to tease the other about it.

"What was what?" Taiki tried to play it off as though it was nothing; Daisuke continued his glare. Taiki's smile faded, "Okay," he sighed in defeat, "I'm…gay, I'm sorry I didn't just come out and tell you, but I was too afraid that you would freak out. I'm sorry." He looked down in shame.

Daisuke placed a hand on the other's shoulder; Taiki looked up and locked eyes with the other. "It's okay, I'm not mad or freaked out or anything like that," The crimson eyed boy flashed his friend a warm smile. Taiki's face lit up with joy and he threw his arms around Daisuke in a tight hug.

"Y'know Dai, you're pretty much the coolest guy ever." As they began walking again towards town Taiki pulled out another lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Daisuke smiled, "You too…Tai." They both smiled at their new nicknames.

"Hey Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy I ran into back there?" The blonde had a giddy smile on his face.

"Oh him… His name is Takeshi Saehara, he is the co-captain and goalie on the soccer team." 'And I think he might have a thing for my new friend, who would have ever thought that Takeshi Saehara was gay?.' Daisuke added as an afterthought.

Taiki sighed, "I bet he has a girlfriend or something anyway, it's probably for the best if I don't get my hopes up." He sighed again and twirled his lollipop in his mouth. "Hey Dai, don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

Daisuke's cheeks flushed and he looked down. "Umm I can't say that I like anyone in particular."

"Aww, well when I'm sure you'll find that special girl one day," He patted Daisuke's back affectionately.

"Yeah heh heh." Daisuke returned the smile, and with that they headed downtown.

Taichi: Sorry to cut it off there, I just didn't know where to end it, this chapter ended up being longer than I originally anticipated, I will get to some DarkxDaisuke stuff soon, everything just needed to be introduced in this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this please let me know where you would like to see the story go, or if you liked it or not, or anything really! Thank you so much for reading, and I should post the new chapter in a week or so, pending on whether or not my readers want me to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi: Alright!!! This is the long awaited chapter 2! Many of you had questions about Taiki… yes he is me haha. He is an OC I figured Daisuke needed a friend and I know myself pretty well, so describing me isn't hard.

This Chapter is Dedicated to Nightmara for being the first to review! Thanks to all of you who reviewed please do so again with this chapter even if you don't like it, that way next time it will be better.

**Chapter 2: **

**Fast Friends **

Daisuke's afternoon with Taiki went off without a hitch; he showed his new friend where the movies were, the parks, the museums (of course), and the mall. In Azumano, pretty much everything was centrally located; you could either walk there, or take the train. The sun was getting low in the sky; most of the shops in the town were beginning to close.

"Hey Taiki," The blue eyed boy turned to meet Daisuke's gaze. "You wanna go get some ice cream? And then maybe you could come over to my house for a little while?" Taiki smiled brightly and nodded.

They entered the shop and stared at all of the brightly colored ice cream, a sweet fragrance filled the air, a mixture of waffle cones and frozen sugary treats. "Wow, this place is wonderful" Taiki said while throwing away the lollipop he had been munching on. Their awe was interrupted by a loud chiming noise coming from the center of town. "What is that?" Taiki asked looking out of the window into the town square, where a beautiful clock stood in the center, tall and proud with all kinds of designs engraved into it.

"It's the Azumano clock, I can't remember how old it is, but it still works, it chimes at 7 o' clock every evening." Daisuke said with a tone of admiration in his voice, after all the entire clock was a work of art.

"Seven!?" Taiki's tan face went completely white and his expression of awe was replaced with fear. "I have to go! Sorry Daisuke I'll see you at school!" The blonde bolted out of the ice cream parlor.

'_That was…different,'_ Daisuke thought to himself, The crimson haired boy decided he would just go home, ice cream isn't as fun by yourself. He made his way in the door of his home only to notice a dark looming figure behind him.

"Where were you?" came a very sinister voice, it came from the dark figure with glowing eyes.

"Oh hi mom, I was just out showing my new friend around." Daisuke waved his hands defensively in front of him. The darkness was quickly replaced by an excited and beaming Emiko.

"You made a friend?! Oh I'm so happy!" she pulled Daisuke into a VERY tight embrace.

"Can't… breathe… mom," came his choked reply.

"Oh, sorry honey," She said as she loosened her death grip on him, "Well tell me about him."

"Oh…okay," Daisuke didn't really know where to begin. " His name is Taiki Yuuta he's short, a little shorter than me, big blue eyes, bright smile, tan skin, blonde hair that's spike in the front, he's really nice too."

"Oh Dai I'm so happy to hear that, you should invite him over tomorrow after school, I want to meet him." Daisuke sighed thinking of what his mother would do to his new friend.

'_I don't understand any of this, can it be that my life is finally going to make a change for the better,' _Daisuke began to make his way upstairs. _'I made a friend.' _He walked into his room and shut the door behind himself. His pet rabbit, Wiz, popped up and greeted him with a soft 'kyuu' Daisuke tenderly patted him on the head. Crimson eyes gazed out of his window into the sunset; he smiled at the sight before him and immediately began setting up his easel. Daisuke painted with a feeling of new hope as his brush hit the blank canvas before him. Each stroke had passion and feeling. Before he knew it, the sun had set. _'Hmm I must have been at it for longer than I thought.'_ He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. Four bright green numbers stared back at him; they read "12:00 a.m." Daisuke let out an audible "crap." He scurried around trying to put on his pajamas. He slipped under his covers and caught one last glimpse of his painting. '_I'll have to show that one to Taiki…'_ his thoughts trailed off with his consciousness as sleep finally embraced him.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

The red head woke up, late as usual, he quickly go out of bed and got on his school uniform. Daisuke grabbed his bag and headed downstairs, he picked up a piece of toast and headed for the door. "Bye Sweetie have a good day!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I will, bye mom!" He yelled back. Daisuke went out the door and ran down the street. Daisuke was actually looking forward to school; since tomorrow was their day off he was going to invite Taiki to stay the night at his place.

"HEY DAISUKE!!!" Came a cheery call. Daisuke stopped and turned to see Taiki who was weighed down with a very large bag, and panting heavily, he looked as though he had been carrying it for miles. Daisuke went to meet his friend.

"What's this gigantic bag for?"

A huge smile spread across his face. "Soccer tryouts!"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot… Hey I was thinking, if you want to, you can spend the night at my house tonight," Daisuke was sure that if it were possible for Taiki's smile to get any bigger, it would have.

They arrived at class with a little extra time to spare, something Daisuke would usually be opposed to, but now that he had a friend it didn't seem so bad. Besides, Risa was occupying Dark and Takeshi's time so it didn't really matter. They took their seats next to each other in the far back corner of the room near a window.

"So you are trying out for the soccer team huh?" Daisuke asked.

Taiki nodded furiously "uh huh, I've played ever since I was really little. How long have you been painting?"

Crimson eyes lit at the thought of his painting. "Same as you, since I was really little."

"What have you been doing since you were really little?" Both boys looked up to see whom the intruding voice had come from. Daisuke frowned when he discovered it was Takeshi. Taiki on the other hand smiled. Takeshi had his hands on the back of the blonde's chair and looking down over him. Taiki was looking straight up at him.

"I-I uh umm, s-soccer." That was all the blonde could squeeze out. Daisuke rolled his eyes. The only reason he was even slightly interested was because Takeshi hadn't insulted him yet.

"You're trying out for the soccer team?" Takeshi asked excitedly. Taiki only nodded. "Awesome," He smiled, Taiki looked as though he had melted. "What position do you play?"

"Umm Center forward," he said meekly.

"Well good luck," He flashed another smile at Taiki, and even a friendly nod in Daisuke's direction, which had the red head in near shock. "I'll see you there short stuff!" Takeshi said as he was leaving.

Taiki's face darkened "Don't call me that you big doofus!" He nearly yelled; Takeshi only chuckled as he walked away. The blonde's expression change from aggravated back to one of content as he watched the brunette walk away. Taiki turned to see his friend, who now had an, 'I know exactly what's going on' expression plastered on his face. "What?" He asked as though nothing had happened.

"Oh please, you like him don't you?" A smirk played at his lips.

"I-I do not!" Taiki yelled in his defense. "He just surprised me that's all."

"You were like putty when he smiled at you." His expression and tone were flat. Taiki opened his mouth to protest but Daisuke quirked an eyebrow.

Taiki's expression sank to one of defeat. "Okay so I like the guy…who is that other guy with the purple hair that Takeshi is hanging out with… And that loud girl they're talking to?" He asked trying to divert the conversation; he was successful.

"Well the other guy is Dark Mousy, Captain of the soccer team and all around mister popularity. The girl is Risa Harada, super bitch extraordinaire."

"Wow Daisuke, I've never heard you talk about someone like that before you must really dislike her." He said with a laugh.

"Well she is the one who made my life a living hell, she started all those rumors about me." As they watched the three most popular kids converse, Daisuke saw Takeshi point in their direction while speaking to Dark. Takeshi was smiling but Dark's face was growing more and more menacing.

Then the tranquility of the room was interrupted by a resounding "What?!" Everyone turned to see where the disruption had come from, only to see that it was their prince, Dark. Everyone that locked eyes with him received a chilling amethyst glare.

"What do you suppose caused wonder boy to erupt like that?" Taiki asked with a smile.

Daisuke's face, however, was plastered with worry, "I dunno, but whatever it was it couldn't be good." Sure enough no sooner had Daisuke finished his last statement, and Dark was headed in their direction.

"Hey new guy." Dark said with a tone of superiority.

"Name's Taiki" he said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, I heard you were trying out for the soccer team." Dark made it more of an accusation. He glared at Taiki, and the blonde only returned the glare; for a little guy he sure wasn't scared of much.

"Yeah I am, what's it to ya, wonder boy?"

Dark gritted his teeth, his fists clenched, a hush fell over the room, needless to say that Dark was not used to being spoken to like this. "You've got some nerve for a little guy, trying out for my position on the team." The purple haired teen said through clenched teeth.

Taiki's face softened to one of smugness, "Not so much that I parade myself around like a pompous arrogant jerk." The people in the room began to back away from the situation. Dark's blood was on fire; his body was trembling with anger.

"You sure you want to make enemies with me kid? I've got a lot of pull in this school and all you have is that fag-" Dark pointed to Daisuke.

Taiki quickly interrupted him, "Hey! Watch what you call my friends! He's a way better person than that loud bitch of a girlfriend!" Taiki yelled, motioning towards Risa. They were at each other's throats, the only reason they hadn't killed each other is because Takeshi had taken a hold of Dark and Daisuke was holding Taiki back.

Takeshi and Daisuke locked eyes, Takeshi smiled lightly as he struggled to pull Dark to the other side of the room.

Dark was now on the side of the room now and Taiki was still struggling. "Lemme go Daisuke. I'm going to kill him!"

Daisuke smiled nervously and pulled a lollipop out of his backpack before he lost his grip on the blonde. "Look what I have." Daisuke twirled the treat in front of his friend.

Taiki suddenly lost interest in the purple-headed teen across the room. He practically jumped for the lollipop only to have it jerked away. "Gimme!" He had a crazy look in his eye.

"Promise to be good?" Taiki shook his head rapidly, "Okay here." The blonde quickly unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth. He sat down and hummed happily.

The rest of the day was uneventful; their teacher came in and began his lecture.

Taichi: Okay so I am super super super sorry for not updating in a VERY long time. I hope you all can forgive me and continue to read, I am in the process of writing chapter three and in should be up by Sunday? Maybe, but it will be soon I promise I lost interest for a while and I just couldn't write this story in the depth I wanted to but my inspiration is back so get ready for a pretty awesome ride. Reviews are always welcome (or die) I am open to constructive criticism as well. Much love to all of you out there!


End file.
